Sniffles x Nutty RP
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: This is a Sniffles and Nutty Role Play done by me and a friend of mine on DeviantART I'm Sniffles, she's Nutty sex and stuff ;p


**RP Sniffles and Nutty**

**~SparklesMakeMeInsane = Nutty**

**~demonlucy = Sniffles**

Nutty stuck a sucker into his mouth,Sitting up on a tree branch in a tree.

Sniffles was on his way home carrying a pile of books and papers wearing his white lab coat as usual.

Nutty blinked a couple times, spotting him. "SNIFFLES!" He yelled jumping out of the tree and running over to sniffles.

Jumping upon hearing his name Sniffles turned around carefully so as not to drop the books and research papers he saw the hyper sugar addict "Ah, hello Nutty." he said with a smile.

Nutty laughed a little, "where you going~" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just going back to my place, I've just been the library because they have a new section on the biology of- and I'm boring you aren't I? Would you like to come back with me?" Sniffles asked balancing his books in one hand so he could push his glasses up with the other  
-

Nutty smiled brightly "Of course!"

Sniffles chuckled softly "Was that to 'Am I boring you? or coming to my house?'"

"To the coming to your house~ You never bore me!" Nutty said, Pulling out another piece of candy from his pocket.

"Hum? Are you sure I've been told I bore a lot of people~" Sniffles said jokily as he started walking towards his house.

Nutty followed him, "well you don't bore me~"

Sniffles smiled brightly at the other boy "I'm glad that you think so." they had just reached Sniffles front door "...U-umm Nutty?"

Nutty tilted his head slightly, "yes?"

"Could you unlock my door I kinda have my hands full... My key is in my back pocket." Sniffles said slightly embarrassed that he couldn't do it himself.

"oh sure!" Nutty said, He blushed a little as he reached into sniffles back pocket and pulled out the keys, Pushing them into the lock and opening the door.

Sniffles sighed once they got into the house, he closed the door with his back "I'm so glad that you came with me today it would have been really hard to open that door with out you... Are you okay Nutty? your looking a little flushed you don't have a fever do you?" Sniffles asked bringing his face closer to the teen in question, there noses almost touching.

Nutty blushed brighter as he got closer, "Y-ya I'm ok"

Sniffles eyes clouded with worry but he reluctantly stepped back "...Okay, so what do you want to do?" Sniffles asked as he placed the books on his study desk

Nutty shrugged lightly, "Don't know~"

Sniffles scratched his head "Well would you like some tea?... or the tea flavoured sugar that you like?" Sniffles chuckled at the end.

Nutty smiled happily,Jumping up and down slightly "Yes!"

Sniffles laughed out loud and placed both hands on the now vibrating boys shoulders "ha-ha~ why don't you go and wait in my room while I make the tea? You know where it is right?" Sniffles asked tilting his head to one side

Nutty nodded, "Of course~"

"Kay I'll be in there in a bit~" Sniffles almost sang as he patted Nutty on the head and walked into the kitchen

Nutty giggled and ran off into sniffles room.

Sniffles had just started to make the tea when he opened one of the cupboards to get Nutty a treat~

Nutty plopped down on sniffles bed, Waiting for him.

Sniffles entered his room with a tray that had two cups of tea (one that tasted like melted candy floss the other normal) and in between them was a plate of chocolate chip cookies

Nutty looked up at him, He jumped up and hurried over to sniffles.

Sniffles smiled at Nutty and handed him his cup and a cookie "Come on lets sit on my bed."

Nutty nodded and went back over to the bed,Sitting back down.

Sniffles smiled and sat down next to Nutty crossing his legs and sitting up strait out of habit, he took a sip of his tea "So how's the tea? did I make it right?" Sniffles asked slight panic forming in his eyes.

Nutty took a drink of the tea, His eyes brightened up brightly, "its amazing!~" He quickly gulped down the tea.

Sniffles laughed "I'm glad you like it~ I know that you like it sweet and I'm sure that my version of sweet in different from yours, ha-ha"

Nutty nodded, "it is my kind of sweet~"

"That's good~" Sniffles smiled, Sniffles stared at the wall in front of him for a few seconds before saying "... Hey Nutty, can I ask you a question?" Sniffles gaze never once leaving the wall.

Nutty looked over at sniffles, "What is it?~"

"Why are you my friend?" Sniffles asked

Nutty blushed slightly, Wondering if he should tell sniffles about the long time crush he had on him, But decided not to, "Because you are the only one that doesn't think I'm a some hyper, candy addicted freak...And...you actually care about me..."

Sniffles shook his head slightly "That's what I don't understand... Lots of people care about you and most people don't see you as 'some hyper, candy addicted freak' and yet out of every one in this town you become friends with me... I really don't understand it and it frustrates me I mean we're complete opposites! Your happy-go-luck, fun loving and pleasant to be around were I'm strict, a bookworm and can't socialise with half of the people in this town to save my life." Sniffles said smiling sadly

"Well that's what I love about you~" Nutty said happily, His eyes widen and he slapped a hand over his mouth quickly and began to blush brightly.

"Pardon?" Sniffles asked, eyes wide as he stared at Nutty.  
He heard the words perfectly clear 'I love about you~' but he just didn't believe his own ears.

nutty blushed more and scooted back slightly, "n-nothing" he squeaked out

Sniffles just scooted closer to the other not taking his eyes of him "What did you say?"

Nutty looked away from him, "I..I said that's what I love about you..."

Sniffles grabbed a hold of Nutty's wrists and turned him so that they were now face to face "...Do you love me Nutty?" Sniffles asked deadly serious

Nutty bit his lip and nodded, "...Yes..."

Before Nutty had a chance to blink Sniffles sealed there lips together

Nutty gasped lightly, His eyes widening in surprise.

Sniffles smiled slightly when he heard Nutty gasp, Sniffles glided his tongue along Nutty's plump lower lip tasting nothing but sugar

Nutty blushed, Parting his lips slightly.

Sniffles smiled softly and pushed his tongue past the willing lips, angling his head so that he could get better access to the sugar like mouth.

Nutty blushed softly, He clutched onto the front of sniffles shirt.

Sniffles Slowly lowered Nutty down on to his bed so that he was kneeling over him not braking the kiss, one of his hands rested on Nutty's hip while the other tangled in Nutty's hair.

Nutty moved his arms up, wrapping them around sniffles neck loosely.

Sniffles froze, untangled his hand from Nutty's hair and sat up so that he was straddling Nutty's hips

Nutty looked up at him, His face beat red.

Sniffles looked down at him "...Umm Nutty? This is going to be very strange ... But there's a half eaten lollipop stuck to my hand." Sniffles said blushing slightly as he showed Nutty the lollipop which was currently sticking to the palm of his hand.

Nutty giggled a little, "he-he sorry about that"

Sniffles chuckled, he took the lollipop off his hand and put it into his mouth as he wiped his sticky hand on his lab coat, Sniffles pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop a small trail of saliva connecting him to the lollipop, he licked his lips and looked Nutty in the eyes "Do you still want the lollipop?"

Nutty blushed brightly at the site, He nodded his head, "y-yes""

Sniffles smirked, he put the lollipop on Nutty's kiss swollen lips "Do you want to eat it now?" Sniffles asked tilting his head to one side.

Nutty nodded slightly, Glancing down at the lollipop.

Sniffles smirk grew bigger as he put the lollipop back into his mouth, he pulled the stick out leaving the little ball of candy in his mouth "If you want it your going to have to take it from me~" Sniffles purred as he rolled the candy on his tongue.

Nutty pushed himself up, Grabbing sniffles by the shoulders he slammed there lips together sloppily.

Sniffles gasped in shock at Nutty's fast movement.

Nutty took that moment to shove his tongue inside sniffles mouth and bring the lollipop into his own mouth, He pulled away slightly, The piece of candy between his teeth.

Sniffles eyes narrowed "You play dirty... well if that's the way you want to play~" He growled half-heartedly, Sniffles grabbed Nutty's wast bringing them together once more.

Nutty smirked a little, Wrapping his arms around sniffles neck.

Sniffles continued to kiss Nutty passionately around the piece of candy, rubbing little circles on his hip bones with his thumbs.

Nutty moaned slightly into the kiss.

Sniffles moved his lips to graze Nutty's ear "I'll let you keep that sweet because I love you~"

Nutty shivered slightly, "Good~ Love you to"

Sniffles hugged Nutty tightly and buried his face into the place were neck meets shoulder and he mumbled against the skin "..You know for a while I was worried."

Nutty hugged back, "about what~"

Sniffles paused "... I... I thought that you liked Toothy..." he said barely above a whisper.

Nutty frowned a little, "nope..I always loved you...for along time."

Sniffles chuckled softly at the words "Really? I guess it was just me being paranoid ha-ha."

Nutty smiled a tiny bit, "maybe~"

Sniffles placed a soft kiss on Nutty's head "So what would you like to do now?~" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

Nutty looked up at him, "shall we continue what we were doing before?~"

"Hmm, I never thought you'd ask~" Sniffles said as he nibbled Nutty's neck lightly.

Nutty tilted his head to the side slightly.

Sniffles continued to lick and suck his neck while one of his hands drifted up Nutty's shirt.

Nutty shivered lightly as sniffles hand came in contact with his skin.

Sniffles manoeuvred so that he was sat on the edge of the bed and Nutty was sat in his lap, he kissed Nutty hungrily.

Nutty moaned slightly into the kiss, He kissed back happily.

Sniffles hand brushed Nutty's left nipple as he bit Nutty's lower lip softly "Take your shirt off." Sniffles said pulling away slightly.

Nutty nodded, Pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor.

Sniffles leaned further back to admire what was in front of him "Beautiful." he whispered

Nutty blushed a little, Glancing away.

Sniffles attached his mouth to one of Nutty's nipples while he attacked the other with his fingers.

Nutty gasped lightly, Moaning a little.

Sniffles continued this switching every now and again until both of them were pink.

Nutty moaned louder, Tangling his fingers in sniffles hair.

Sniffles started licking and sucking any skin he could reach leaving little red marks across the others body.

Nutty shivered slightly as sniffles continued what he was doing.

Sniffles pulled Nutty into another passionate kiss tugging on his hair.

Nutty moaned into the kiss, Deeping the kiss slightly.

Sniffles continued the kiss, moving his hands down from Nutty's hips to cup his ass.

Nutty smirked lightly, Biting down on sniffles bottom lip slightly.

Sniffles moaned slightly "Pants. Take them off." he said tugging on one of the belt hoops.

Nutty nodded and pushed himself up so he was standing on the floor, Hooking his fingers around the edge of his pants he slowly pulled them down.

Sniffles leaned back so he could get a better view and then chuckled "Underwear with sweets on them I should have known~" He joked slightly.

Nutty pouted lightly, Kicking his pants off his leg. He climbed back onto the bed and sat back down on sniffles lap.

Sniffles licked Nutty's lips "Your cute when you pout~" he said chuckling once more.

Nutty pouted more, "Kiss me already~" He pressed his lips against sniffles.

Sniffles deepened the kiss and pulled Nutty closer so that both of there

erections touched through the clothes.

Nutty gasped and moaned slightly.

Sniffles threw Nutty back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, he smirked lightly as he looked down "You know I don't think I can take you seriously with that underwear on perhaps you should take them off... Or do you want me to?"

Nutty pretended to think, "hmm...How about you~" he said, smirking lightly.

Sniffles mock saluted "Aye aye captain!" he moved down the bed so that he was face to face with Nutty's candy underwear, he smirked up at Nutty and started to tug the boxers down with his teeth still looking at Nutty's face.

Nutty giggled a little, also keeping his eyes on sniffles.

once Sniffles had the underwear off he flung it some were on the floor of his neat bedroom, Sniffles moved back up to kiss Nutty "If I wake up now and this was all a dream I'm so going to kill my self." he said in between placing kisses on Nutty's neck.

"Don't worry this aint a dream~" Nutty said, Running his fingers through sniffles hair.

Sniffles leaned into the touch and chuckled "Yeah but I've had this dream before~"

Nutty blushed lightly, "you have?"

Sniffles blushed slightly when he realised what he had said but he just smiled down at Nutty "Ha-ha, a few times really..."

Nutty smiled, "then why don't you make your dream a reality~"

"That's what I plan on doing~" Sniffles purred as he grabbed Nutty's erection and started to stroke it.

Nutty moaned, bucking his hips up slightly.

"A little impatient aren't we?~" Sniffles asked as licked Nutty's neck and brushed his thumb over the tip of his erection.

Nutty tightened his hold on sniffles hair and tugged a little.

Sniffles moaned against Nutty's skin making his hand more faster.

Nutty closed his eyes tightly, "Mm~ I-I'm about to cum~"

Sniffles licked the shell of Nutty's ear and whispered "Cum from me~"

Nutty cried out as he came.

Sniffles pulled back slightly and brought his cum coveted hand up so he could lick it clean "You taste good~"

Nutty panted softly, Blushing.

Sniffles kissed the corner of Nutty's mouth "What would you like me to do now? Because I will not do anything if you don't ask~" he finished kissing the other side of Nutty's mouth.

Nutty smiled, Moving up till his mouth was next to sniffles ear, "Fuck...me~"

Sniffles shivered "Don't mind if I do." he placed three fingers on Nutty's bottom lip "Suck." he said almost demanding.  
-

Nutty happily took the fingers into his mouth, Swirling his tongue around them slowly, Making sure they were covered in his saliva.

Sniffles pulled his fingers out with a pop, he lowered his hand down and slowly circled his hole before pushing one finger in lightly.

Nutty fidgeted slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Sniffles asked kissing Nutty's eye lid.

Nutty shook his head lightly, "no~"

"Good~" Sniffles said kissing Nutty as he moved his finger in and out.

Nutty kissed back, Moaning slightly.

Sniffles pushed another finger in and started to scissor them while sucking Nutty's pulse point.

Nutty moaned again, Clutching onto sniffles slightly.

Sniffles continued to thrust his fingers into Nutty at different angles until he found the little bundle of nerves.

Nutty gasped loudly, Tilting his head back he let out another loud moan.

"Found it~3" Sniffles sang as he added a third finger aiming for that spot.

Nutty clutched onto sniffles tighter, Groaning in pleasure, "Aah~ Sniffles~" He moaned his name.

Sniffles shivered when he heard his name "It must be a crime to sound that sexy~" He moaned quietly into Nutty's ear as he nipped it.

Nutty blushed brightly when sniffles whispered in his ear, He closed his eyes and shivered a little.

Sniffles removed his fingers and stepped off the bed.

Nutty whined softly when the fingers were removed.

Sniffles rolled his eyes and smiled at Nutty "Don't whine after all if you want to have sex it's going to be hard if I'm still like this~" he said softly gesturing to his still clothed body.

"Well hurry and take off your clothes~" Nutty said, Pouting slightly.

"Well someone becomes demanding when they're horny~" Sniffles chuckled as he striped off and crawled back on the bed.

Nutty stuck his tongue out at sniffles childishly.

Sniffles licked the tongue and then kissed him.

Nutty happily kissed back.

Sniffles pushed Nutty down so that he could position his erection in front of Nutty's entrance "You ready?" he asked tilting his head.

Nutty smiled up at him and nodded, "Yes~"

Sniffles thrusted into Nutty's tight heat.

Nutty gasped, His eyes widen slightly and he let out a moan.

Sniffles moaned, he removed his glasses and stared down at Nutty panting slightly.

Nutty reached up, Tangling his fingers through sniffles hair and pulled his head down, Crashing there lips together.

Sniffles slipped his tongue into Nutty's mouth as he rolled his hips forward hitting Nutty's sweet spot.

Nutty moaned into the kiss, Pulling sniffles hair lightly.

Sniffles picked up the pace "N-Nutty~" he gasped

Nutty wrapped his legs around sniffles waist, Moaning.

Sniffles moaned, the new position made him sink deeper into Nutty's warmth, He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in hitting Nutty's prostate with perfect accuracy every time.

Nutty moaned in pleasure, Arching up slightly.

Sniffles continued his fast pace, he move one hand to grab Nutty's erection while the other held the back of his neck pulling him up into a breath taking kiss.

Nutty kissed back passionately,Setting his hand against sniffles cheek.

Sniffles pace quickened he was pumping Nutty's member in time with his thrusts.

Nutty moaned, Feeling his release grow closer.

Sniffles also felt his release growing closer and he became more frantic with his actions.

"Sniffles!~" Nutty cried out as he came for the second time that day.

When Nutty's walls tightened around him Sniffles lost control and came inside his new lover "Ah~ Nutty~" He moaned as he bit into the place were neck meets shoulder.

Nutty shivered slightly as sniffles came inside him, He panted softly.

Sniffles panted he was using every will in his body not to collapse on Nutty, he pulled out of Nutty and collapsed next to the greenet.

Nutty snuggled up to sniffles with a small smile on his face.

Sniffles put his arms around Nutty and pulled him closer "You know I didn't even get to finish my cup of tea." He muttered smiling at Nutty.

Nutty laughed a little, "You can later~"

Sniffles pouted "I can't for three reasons. 1. It will be cold 2. I'm sleepy and last but not least 3. any one that would leave someone as sexy as you alone in there bed naked for a cup of tea is the biggest imbecile this planet has ever seen~... Not that I plan on letting you with in a mile of someone else's bed." He said with a nod

Nutty giggled, Laying his head on sniffles chest, "Those are good reasons~"

Sniffles smiled kissing Nutty "Indeed they are~ I'm really glad that you came home with me today~"

Nutty kissed back,"heh so am I~"

Sniffles kissed Nutty's forehead "I love you~" he said smiling at Nutty.

"I love you to~" Nutty said smiling brightly.

Sniffles hugged Nutty pulling him closer.


End file.
